


drunk

by xcorruptedk, xsquareone



Series: drunk [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, discovering sexuality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co do tego shota... Pomysł na niego narodził się dość niespodziewanie, gdy wraz z <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk">Kitty</a>, która jest współtwórczynią tego jedno parta, oglądałyśmy gify z Zarrym i natchnęło nas na napisanie... tego czegoś. Z początku nie widziałyśmy, co z tego wyjdzie i czy w ogóle to napiszemy, ale jak widać... Udało się. (: Mamy nadzieję, że ta krótka historia, tak jak i poprzednie, przypadnie Wam do gustu. (:</p><p>Część Harry'ego pisała Kitty, Zayn należał do mnie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Co do tego shota... Pomysł na niego narodził się dość niespodziewanie, gdy wraz z [Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk), która jest współtwórczynią tego jedno parta, oglądałyśmy gify z Zarrym i natchnęło nas na napisanie... tego czegoś. Z początku nie widziałyśmy, co z tego wyjdzie i czy w ogóle to napiszemy, ale jak widać... Udało się. (: Mamy nadzieję, że ta krótka historia, tak jak i poprzednie, przypadnie Wam do gustu. (:
> 
> Część Harry'ego pisała Kitty, Zayn należał do mnie.

                                                              

 

Wyskoczyłem z samochodu i zamknąłem drzwi, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Sądząc po opustoszałej stacji, pociąg jeszcze nie dotarł, więc miałem trochę czasu. Uśmiech nie schodził mi z twarzy, gdy kierowałem się na peron, uważnie słuchając informacji dobiegającej z głośników nad moją głową. Według niej pociąg z Bradford wjedzie na peron drugi dokładnie za siedem minut.

Niepotrzebnie tak się spieszyłem. Nienawidziłem czekać ani też się spóźniać i tego samego oczekiwałem od innych. Jednak teraz byłem niesamowicie podekscytowany, ponieważ pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu mieliśmy w piątkę spędzić wolny czas w bungalowie mojego ojczyma – jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Dlatego też nie mogłem się doczekać, aż zjawi się reszta chłopaków, co jednak miało nastąpić dopiero jutro.

Z wyjątkiem Zayna. Już dawno umówiliśmy się, że przyjedzie właśnie dzisiaj, ponieważ nie ma ciekawszego zajęcia w Bradford. To naprawdę dziwne. Harujemy bez opamiętania dzień w dzień, a gdy wreszcie mamy szansę odpocząć, nie możemy wytrzymać ani chwili bez codziennej rutyny, jaką jest bycie częścią One Direction. Minął dopiero tydzień, od kiedy zakończyła się trasa koncertowa, a już tęskniłem za tym wszystkim i chciałem wrócić na scenę jak najszybciej.

Znudzony czekaniem, sięgnąłem po telefon i w tym samym momencie dostałem wiadomość od Zayna.

_5 minut czemu ten pieprzony pociąg tak się wlecze!!_

Mój uśmiech poszerzył się. Wywróciłem oczami i szybko wystukałem odpowiedź.

_Nie bądź dzieckiem, bo nie dostaniesz piwa.._

Od razu wyobraziłem sobie wyraz jego twarzy i zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż spędzimy trochę czasu razem. Zwykle jest wokół nas pełno ludzi z ekipy i nie tylko. Wciąż jesteśmy obserwowani i nie mamy ani chwili wytchnienia, co doprowadza mnie do szału. Już od dawna nie rozmawiałem z Zaynem, gdy nie było przy mnie innych chłopaków z zespołu. Kochałem ich wszystkich, jednak czasami... chciałem czegoś innego.

Wyprostowałem się, gdy pociąg powoli zaczął wtaczać się na stację, wydając z siebie najróżniejsze dźwięki. Obserwowałem mijające mnie wagony i ludzi, którzy wyglądali przez okno, jednak nikt zdawał się mnie nie rozpoznawać. Chyba po raz pierwszy nikt tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, że jestem w Holmes Chapel, co uznałem za dobry znak, ponieważ teraz chciałem mieć święty spokój i nie być nękany przez fanów. Od kiedy tylko wróciłem, dbałem o to, by nikt mnie nie zobaczył i szło mi całkiem dobrze.

Pociąg w końcu zatrzymał się i ruszyłem do przodu, wypatrując Zayna. Po chwili wyskoczył z przedostatniego wagonu, targając ze sobą średniej wielkości walizkę. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i dopiero po chwili mnie dostrzegł, a jego przystojną twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Ze względu na to, że peron był całkowicie pusty, przestałem dbać o pozory i zacząłem biec w jego stronę, jak psychicznie chory, wymachując rękami na wszystkie strony. Do moich uszy dobiegł jego dźwięczny śmiech i rozłożył ramiona, by powitać mnie przyjacielskim uściskiem.

-Haz, opanuj się... Nie widzieliśmy się tylko trzy dni.

Cofnąłem się o krok i wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Zbieramy się stąd, zanim ktoś nas przyuważy – powiedziałem, wyciągając z jego dłoni bagaż, mimo sprzeciwów przyjaciela. Wolne ramię zarzuciłem na jego kark, uśmiechając się radośnie. - Jak ci minęła podróż?

\- Nie była długa, ale przez te niewygodne fotele w przedziale boli mnie każda kończyna – mruknął, choć jego oczy wciąż tryskały wesołością. - Reszta się odezwała?

\- Niall dzwonił dzisiaj rano skacowany po wczorajszej imprezie w Mullingar, Louis jest w Manchesterze z El, a Liam w domu. Mamy dla siebie cały bungalow – powiedziałem, mrugając do niego figlarnie. - Lou pewnie zjawi się jutro rano, samolot Nialla ląduje popołudniu w Manchesterze, ale uparł się, że sam dotrze do Holmes Chapel, żebyśmy nie musieli po niego jechać, a Liam przyjedzie jutro wieczorem.

\- Czyli będziemy mogli wspólnie wykorzystać te wolne godziny – wtrącił, klepiąc mnie dłonią po torsie, na co uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej. Wyszliśmy na parking, a na widok Range Rovera oczy Zayna rozbłysły, co tylko mnie rozbawiło.

\- Mógłbyś wreszcie zdać prawo jazdy – odezwałem się z nikłym uśmiechem, wrzucając jego bagaż na tylne siedzenie. Otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i oparł się o nie, spoglądając na mnie z grymasem na twarzy. - Nie musiałbyś wlec się w pociągu ani liczyć na szofera, czyli na mnie.

\- Za bardzo podoba mi się posiadanie własnego szofera. - Uśmiechnął się i wsiadł do środka, na co wywróciłem oczami i okrążywszy auto, zasiadłem za kierownicą. Zayn grzebał już przy radiu, więc trzepnąłem jego rękę, mrożąc go wzrokiem. Nie lubiłem, gdy ktokolwiek rządził się w moim samochodzie. Westchnął i opadł na fotel, przebiegając dłonią po twarzy. - Poza tym nie mam nawet czasu na prawko.

\- I jesteś beznadziejnym kierowcą.

Parsknął śmiechem i wymierzył mi cios w ramię.

\- To też.

Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem i, odpaliwszy silnik, powoli wycofałem się z parkingu, by po chwili wyjechać na główną drogę mojego małego miasteczka. Od razu zamierzałem skierować się do najbliższego sklepu, by zakupić piwo albo coś więcej, co miałem zrobić wcześniej, jednak z wielu powodów wyleciało mi to z głowy. Przez cały czas gawędziliśmy o najróżniejszych głupotach, wspominając najzabawniejsze momenty z trasy koncertowej. Energia wręcz nas rozpierała i nie potrafiłem spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu, cały czas spoglądając na Zayna, którego uśmiech całkowicie mnie porażał.

Po krótkiej chwili zatrzymałem samochód przed sklepem monopolowym i zgasiwszy silnik, odwróciłem się do niego.

\- Idziesz, czy czekasz tutaj? Jeśli zauważają nas oboje...

-Haz, nie spinaj się tak – parsknął, czochrając moje włosy. Odsunąłem się od jego ręki, poprawiając szybko grzywkę i otworzyłem drzwi, by wysiąść. Nie byłem spięty ani niczym zdenerwowany, nie miałem ku temu powodów...

\- Nie jestem spięty.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś.

\- Wal się – mruknąłem.

\- Z przyjemnością.

Roześmiawszy się cicho, wysiadłem z auta, jednak odwróciłem się w miejscu i z powrotem zajrzałem do auta.

-To, co zawsze? - spytałem, na co skinął głową, znów grzebiąc przy radiu. Tym razem to zignorowałem. Gdy przeniósł na mnie wzrok, uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie. - Zabawimy się wieczorem, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

***

Po raz kolejny wybuchnęliśmy z Harrym niepohamowanym śmiechem, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z imprezy, organizowanej parę miesięcy temu w naszym apartamencie w Londynie. Co chwilę do głowy wkradały mi się coraz to nowe obrazy pijanego Louisa, goniącego trzeźwego Liama z łyżeczką. Prawdą było, że moje wspomnienia nie były aż tak bardzo wyraziste; dużą rolę odgrywał w tym wypity już alkohol, płynący w moich żyłach i szumiący w głowie. Dzięki niemu nie wszystkie momenty z tamtej nocy były dla mnie przejrzysto czyste, a niektóre już na zawsze opuściły moją pamięć.

\- A pamiętasz, jak rok temu straszyliśmy Nialla, że użyjemy jego ulubionych spodni jako rozpałki do ogniska? - zaciekawił się Harry, pociągając łyk piwa z kolejnej już tego wieczora puszki. Skinąłem głową i, przypominając sobie przerażoną twarz Irlandczyka, zachichotałem wesoło.

\- Biedaczek myślał, że mówimy serio, bo byliśmy całkowicie trzeźwi – dodałem, sam delektując się moim trunkiem. - Pamiętam też, jak Lou kazał nam go złapać i mocno trzymać, bo chciał go rozebrać. - Śmiech Hazzy rozbrzmiał w moich uszach na te słowa. - Myślałem, że Horan się wtedy popłacze. - Przyjaciel odchylił głowę do tyłu w charakterystycznym geście, klepiąc się po udzie. Z jego gardła wciąż wydobywały się dźwięki chichotu, a z kącików oczu powoli zaczęły wytaczać się łzy. Naprawdę mieliśmy tysiące wspaniałych wspomnień jako grupa przyjaciół, a także światowej sławy zespół.

Zamilkliśmy na chwilę, uspakajając się. Obserwowałem, jak Harry ociera swoje policzki ze słonej cieczy, ponownie kosztując swojego alkoholu. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, szczelniej otulając kocem. Na dworze robiło się coraz zimnej; ognisko, przy którym zawsze siedzieliśmy, zaczęło powoli przygasać, odbierając nam nie tylko źródło światła, ale też ciepła. Westchnąłem, przypatrując się delikatnym, pomarańczowo-żółtym płomykom.

\- Tak wiele się zmieniło i wydarzyło od ostatniego razu, jak tutaj byliśmy – stwierdziłem, przeczesując wzrokiem okolicę. - Setki koncertów, spotkań z fanami, mnóstwo niezapomnianych występów w telewizji – wymieniałem, sam do końca nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, ile udało nam się osiągnąć przez kolejny rok. _Zaledwie rok_. - Tak dużo się wydarzyło, a mimo to wciąż jest jedna rzecz, która nie uległa zmianie. - Przerzuciłem spojrzenie na Hazzę, który przyglądał mi się uważnie. Zaciekawiony uniósł brew ku górze, posyłając mi pytające spojrzenie. - _My_ jesteśmy tacy sami – wyznałem, będąc tego skrajnie pewny. W końcu dalej byliśmy piątką zwykłych chłopaków, którym niezmiernie się poszczęściło. A to wszystko dzięki naszym fanom, bez których nie mielibyśmy szansy zaistnieć. To głównie im zawdzięczamy wydarzenia ostatnich dwóch lat. To dzięki nim mogę dzisiaj siedzieć razem z Harry'm w Holmes Chapel i przypominać sobie te wszystkie niesamowite rzeczy. To im przypisujemy sukcesy, których innym nie udało się osiągnąć.

\- Nie do końca tacy sami – wyszeptał mój przyjaciel, jakby nie chciał, bym go usłyszał. Szybko spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, gniotąc pustą już puszkę po piwie i, odkładając ją na stół, sięgnął po kolejną. Zmarszczyłem czoło, lekko zdziwiony jego słowami.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytałem, mając nadzieję, że nie machnie na mnie obojętnie ręką i porzuci temat, jak to czasem miał w zwyczaju robić. Tym razem jednak westchnął, palcem wskazującym sunąc po obrzeżach metalowej puszki.

\- Wy się nie zmieniliście, ale ja... - zatrzymał się, dokładnie analizując to, co chce powiedzieć. - … ja na pewno się _zmieniłem_.

\- Co masz zatem na myśli? - Wyprostowałem się na siedzeniu, przysuwając się bliżej Harry'ego. Podczas tak niewielkiego ruchu zdążyło mi się zakręcić lekko w głowie, jednak nie przejąłem się tym. Ilustrowałem mojego przyjaciela, czekając na jakieś szczegóły, dotyczące jego stwierdzenia, jednak on milczał, nie patrząc na mnie w ogóle. - Harry, wytłumacz mi, proszę. Sam nie wiem, jak mam to odebrać. - Chłopak westchnął, jedną ręką przeczesując swoje brązowe loki.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem to mówić, bo może to zniszczyć wszystko, co dotychczas osiągnęliśmy jako zespół, a także grupa przyjaciół, lecz muszę to w końcu z siebie wydusić. A wiem, że jeżeli nie zrobię tego teraz, to już nigdy się na to nie odważę. - Słuchałem go w skupieniu, starając się zrozumieć dokładnie każde jego słowo, lecz wypity alkohol wcale nie ułatwiał mi tego zadania. - Chodzi o to, że... - zatrzymał się, budząc we mnie coraz większą ciekawość, a także budując niepotrzebne napięcie. - … jestem biseksualny – wyrzucił z siebie, swe spojrzenie automatycznie przenosząc na moją osobę, zapewne ciekawy mojej reakcji.

Patrzyłem przez chwilę w jego zielone, pełne niecierpliwości oczy, w głowie słysząc odbijające się echem słowa Stylesa.

_Jestem biseksualny._

Nie pytałem, jak to na osobę w moim stanie przystało, czy lubi też chłopaków, bo było to oczywiste. Biseksualiści lubią zabawiać się z obiema płciami, dodając swojemu życiu odrobinę smaczku i pikanterii. Czy było to coś złego? Na pewno nie w mojej opinii.

Zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem, odkładając puszkę po trunku na stolik nieopodal. Ponownie zerknąłem na Harry'ego, który ze zmieszaniem wymalowanym na twarzy oczekiwał ode mnie jakiś wyjaśnień odnośnie mojego zachowania.

\- Jak bardzo się zdziwisz, gdy powiem ci, że nie zaskoczyłeś mnie tym faktem? - zapytałem, tym razem zainteresowany jego reakcją. Oczy przyjaciela rozszerzyły w niedowierzaniu, a usta lekko rozchyliły, uwydatniając jego zszokowanie. - Zgaduję, że bardzo – odpowiedziałem sam sobie, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Jak to... odkryłeś? - Poruszałem znacząco brwiami, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- To proste, Styles – oznajmiłem, wygodniej usadawiając się na sofie, którą zajmowaliśmy. - Od pewnego czasu jesteś dziwnie skrępowany, gdy z chłopakami paradujemy w połowie nadzy wokół ciebie, przestałeś się przy nas tak często obnażać i czasem, w bardzo niedyskretny sposób, przyglądałeś się tyłkom facetów, których mijałeś na ulicy. - Harry uderzył się z otwartej dłoni w czoło, zapewne nie mogąc się nadziwić swoją głupotą. Zaśmiałem się, dumny z moich poprawnych spostrzeżeń. - Nie jesteś najdyskretniejszy, Haz.

\- Wiem, i to zaczyna mnie przerażać. - Odgarnął loki z czoła, po czym zanurzył usta w swoim trunku. - Zatem nie nienawidzisz mnie? - spytał, jakby z nutką przestrachu w swoim głosie, oblizując swoje wargi.

\- A niby za co? - odparłem zdezorientowany. - Nie jest to nic nielegalnego, czy też karalnego. A dopóki tak jest, ja czuję się z tym w porządku – przyznałem, patrząc na uśmiech, malujący się na twarzy zielonookiego. - Będę cię kochał i akceptował, dopóki nie zrobisz czegoś naprawdę głupiego. Chociaż myślę, że nawet wtedy nie będę potrafił się odwrócić od jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, którego traktuję jak brata. Pomogę i wesprę cię nawet w najbardziej problematycznej sytuacji, zapamiętaj to. - Pogroziłem mu palcem, chcąc, by porządnie przyswoił sobie moje słowa.

\- Zapamiętam – przysiągł. - Dzięki, stary.

\- Nie dziękuj, bo po tym wyznaniu czeka cię kolejne - powiedziałem, sięgając po następne piwo. Harry zmarszczył czoło, uważnie mi się przyglądając. - No to zdradź mi, jacy faceci cię kręcą?

\- Nie ma mowy! - zaprzeczył szybko, a ja patrzyłem, jak do jego policzków napływa krew, przyozdabiając twarz o kolor dowodnej piwonii.

\- No proszę, Harry Styles się czerwieni, tego jeszcze nie było! - zażartowałem, otwierając puszkę z piwem. Po chwili poczułem, jak poduszka, na której leżał Haz, odbija się od mojego ramienia i opada na stopy mojego przyjaciela. Zaśmiałem się, widząc, jak zakrywa się po czubek głowy kocem, nie chcąc ukazać swych czerwonych jak cegła liców. - No dalej, Harry. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i mówimy sobie o wszystkim!

\- Ale o tym rozmawiać nie będziemy – zarządził stanowczo, na co tylko wywróciłem oczami.

\- Jak sobie chcesz, możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym – postanowiłem, lecz w zanadrzu miałem plan, który wiedziałem, że tym bardziej mu się nie spodoba. - Możemy pogadać o... - teatralnie się zamyśliłem, błądząc wzrokiem dookoła ogrodu, rozciągającego się wokół bungalowa ojczyma Stylesa. Chłopak za ten czas wynurzył się lekko spod przykrycia, czekając na moje dalsze słowa. - Wiem! - Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze, obserwując Harry'ego. - Porozmawiajmy o twoim dotychczasowym doświadczeniu z mężczyznami!

\- Zayn! - krzyknął ostrzegawczo Hazza, prostując się. - Przestań się ze mnie nabijać, jasne?

\- Ale ja się nie nabijam! - Wyciągnąłem ręce w geście obronnym. - Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, jak duże doświadczenie ma mój przyjaciel.

\- Duże – rzucił na odczepnego, wystawiając przy tym język w moją stronę. Gwizdnąłem znacząco, na co Styles pozdrowił mnie swoim środkowym palcem.

\- Rozkręcamy się – zauważyłem, poruszając znacząco brwiami. - No to lecimy dalej. - Haz jęknął, choć wiedziałem, że pewna cząstka jego samego chce o tym rozmawiać. W końcu z kim innym mógł pogadać na te tematy, jak nie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem? Poza tym musiałem wykorzystać jego nieźle podpity stan, w jakim aktualnie się znajdował. Inaczej nigdy nie wyjawiłby mi tylu szczegółów na trzeźwo. - W takim razie, mój drogi Haroldzie, powiedz mi... - Spojrzałem na niego, zagłębiając się w szmaragdowych tęczówkach, intensywnie błyszczących z ekscytacji. Wiedziałem, że czeka na kolejne, równie intymne pytanie. Jego pijacki uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy, podczas gdy jedno, dość ciekawe pytanie, nasunęło mi się na myśl. - Który z _nas_ podoba ci się najbardziej? - spytałem zawadiacko, uśmiechając się.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Który chłopak z naszego zespołu podoba ci się najbardziej?

\- Uważaj, bo ci powiem.

\- Pewnie Louis – strzeliłem, obserwując jego reakcję na moje słowa. - To z nim najwięcej czasu spędzasz, macie najwięcej kontaktów fizycznych, no i Tomlinson ma fajny tyłek, a jak już oboje zauważyliśmy, masz do nich słabość. - Styles roześmiał się, kręcąc przecząco głową.

\- Zły strzał – rozwiał moje przypuszczenia, co naprawdę mnie zdziwiło.

\- Czyżby Liam? - Uniosłem brew, czekając na potwierdzenie. - W zasadzie jest twoim przeciwieństwem, a przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, Malik. – Kolejny błędny domysł na moim koncie.

\- Lecisz na Nialla! - wyedukowałem, pozostając bez innych propozycji.

\- Kolejny błąd – wyjawił z zadziornym uśmiechem i wtedy coś do mnie dotarło.

\- Och – wymsknęło się z moich ust, gdy mój mózg przeanalizował całą zaistniałą sytuację. To _ja_ podobałem mu się najbardziej z naszego zespołu. - Schlebia mi, że to o mnie chodzi, ale szczerze przyznam, że mnie zaskoczyłeś – dodałem, zszokowany.

\- Niby dlaczego? - Harry przysiadł się bliżej mnie, zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od mojej twarzy. Jego porażająco zielone tęczówki przypatrywały mi się, badając każdy szczegół mojego oblicza. Nasze kolana stykały się ze sobą, a oddechy mieszały, tworząc alkoholową mieszankę. - Nie powinieneś się niczemu dziwić, jesteś _naprawdę_ przystojny. - Zaśmiałem się nerwowo, skrępowany spuszczając wzrok na moje kolana. - Teraz ty się zawstydziłeś – zauważył głębokim, bardzo seksownym, ze słyszalnym akcentem głosem, chwytając mój podbródek w swoje palce, unosząc moją głowę ponownie do góry. Uśmiechnął się do mnie nonszalancko, gładząc kciukiem policzek. Zamknąłem oczy, napawając się ciepłem jego dotyku i zacząłem wyczuwać rosnące między nami napięcie.

Wydaje mi się, że wraz z poczuciem jego oddechu na mojej szyi i pierwszym, słodkim pocałunkiem tam złożonym, wyłączyło się kompletnie moje myślenie. Istniała tylko ta chwila, w której Harry pieścił mój obojczyk, rozbudzając zmysły i wytwarzając w dolnych partiach mojego brzucha podniecenie. Nie kontrolowałem tego, jak się teraz zachowywałem. Nie chciałem myśleć o tym, że właśnie mój przyjaciel doprowadza mnie na skraj rozkoszy, bo nie miałem zamiaru tego przerywać. Ten zakazany z pozoru owoc smakował zbyt dobrze, by przestać go kosztować. To wszystko było zbyt cudowne, by mógłbym to przerwać. Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to trwać w tym, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Jego soczyste wargi wyznaczały palącą ścieżkę od mojego obojczyka, po szyję, w końcu docierając do linii szczęki, gdzie subtelnie, wręcz minimalnie stykał swoje usta z moją skórą. Westchnąłem cicho, gdy jego nos przejechał po moim policzku. Włoski na karku lekko zjeżyły się, gdy całował mój policzek, powoli kierując się do kącika mych ust. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, czując, jak odbiera ode mnie do połowy opróżnioną puszkę z piwem i kładzie ją na ziemi. Szybko jednak zrównał nasze twarze razem i przyłożył moje czoło do swojego.

\- Wspominałem już, że wyglądasz dzisiaj cholernie seksownie? - spytał, a ja zaśmiałem się lekko pod nosem, kręcąc przecząco głową. _Podobało mi się, gdy tak do mnie mówił_. Uchyliłem powieki, natrafiając na dwie, mieniące się w świetle księżyca, zielone tęczówki. - Głupi ja - szepnął, zamykając swoje oczy i przybliżył swoją twarz jeszcze bliżej mojej. Poszedłem w jego ślady, po zaledwie sekundzie czując jego wargi nieśmiało napierające na moje. Złożył na mych ustach jeden, krótki pocałunek, po czym odsunął się nieznacznie. Mruknąłem rozdrażniony i kompletnie niezadowolony z faktu, że przerwał nasz kontakt. Czym prędzej zarzuciłem ręce na jego szyję, palce wplątując w niesforne loki przyjaciela i pokonując centymetry między naszymi głowami, zaatakowałem jego usta. Początkowo drażniłem go, koniuszkiem języka sunąc po jego wargach, by potem naprzeć na jego malinowe usteczka, masując je przez dosłownie krótką chwilę, nie chcąc dać mu zbyt wiele przyjemności. Cichy pomruk wydobył się z jego gardła, gdy chwyciłem jego dolną wargę między moje zęby, lekko ją nadgryzając. Poczułem, jak niesfornie przysuwa się do mnie na swoim siedzeniu, stykając nasze klatki piersiowe razem. Uśmiechnąłem się i korzystając z okazji, że rozchylił swoje usta, pogłębiłem pocałunek, językiem snując po jego podniebieniu. Harry wcale nie był mi dłużny; natychmiastowo chciał odzyskać panowanie nad wszystkim, przez co nasz pocałunek wymknął się spod kontroli. Na przemian walczyliśmy o dominację, nasze zęby uderzały o siebie, a języki przepychały się, tocząc swoją własną wojnę.

Odsunąłem się od Stylesa, gdy zabrakło mi tchu, a serce pędziło kilkadziesiąt razy szybciej niż powinno. Krew, wraz z alkoholem, przepływała przez moje żyły w zaskakująco szybkim tempie, przyspieszając tętno, pulsujące tuż pod moim uchem. Zaczerpnąłem zachłannie powietrza, próbując uspokoić moją niemiarowo unoszącą się klatkę piersiową.

\- Musimy coś zmienić – zaczął Harry, wtulając swoją twarz w mój obojczyk, oddychając równie ciężko jak ja. Jego przyspieszony oddech otulał moją skórę, na której pojawiały się dreszcze.

\- Co? - wysapałem, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mówi. Moje ciało było tutaj, ale spity i rozmarzony umysł żył jeszcze poprzednią chwilą, ustrojoną w tysiące skrajnych, lecz przyjemnych uczuć.

\- Posada najlepszego całującego w zespole na pewno nie powinna należeć do mnie, a do ciebie – rzekł. - Istna bestia z ciebie. - Roześmiałem się, trochę za głośno, bo mój śmiech rozniósł się echem po całej okolicy. - Podoba mi się to – dodał Haz, składając krótki pocałunek na mojej szyi, tuż koło pulsującej szaleńczo żyły, po czym wessał się w nią, ssąc fragment mojej skóry tak, że wiedziałem, że zostanie po tym ślad. Jęknąłem cicho, zagryzając dolną wargę.

\- Haz – powiedziałem słabym, ledwo słyszalnym tonem. Przyjaciel zareagował od razu, popychając mnie do tyłu, przez co położyłem się plecami na sofie. Popatrzyłem na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się zmysłowo, po czym przyległ całym ciężarem swojego ciała do mojego, od razu odnajdując moje usta. Ułożyłem dłonie na jego biodrach, które po chwili zmysłowo zaczęły poruszać się, drażniąc najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca na moim ciele. - Cholera – sapnąłem, czując narastającą inwazję w dolnych partiach mojego brzucha. Hazza nie zaprzestawał swoich ruchów, ocierając się swoim kroczem o moje, dłonie wsuwając pod moją koszulkę, gdzie skostniałymi od zimna palcami sunął po moim rozpalonym torsie. - Kurwa, Harry – wyrzuciłem, nie kontrolując mojego głosu. Przyjemność, którą mi zadawał, była zbyt duża, bym mógł panować nad czymś tak nieistotnym, jak mój głos.

\- Shh, Zayn – uciszył mnie, szepcąc do mojego ucha. Wolniej zaczął kołysać swoje biodra, podczas gdy ja odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. Czułem się _tak dobrze_. - Chyba nie chcesz, by moja mama nas usłyszała, hm? - Zaprzeczyłem lekkim ruchem głowy. - Musimy być cicho. - Nadgryzł płatek mojego ucha, przez co zacisnąłem dłonie mocniej na jego skórze. Takimi gestami wcale nie ułatwiał mi nierobienia hałasu i dokładnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo gdy kilka sekund później nachylał się nade mną, ściągając ze mnie koszulkę, szatański uśmiech rozpromieniał jego młodzieńczą twarz.

Gdy ponownie tego wieczora złączył nasze wargi razem i swoje zwinne dłonie zaczął kierować do rozporka moich spodni, w głowie, oprócz tysiąca innych, nieprzyzwoitych myśli, związanych z moim przyjacielem, była ta jedna, o której za żadne skarby świata nie mogłem zapomnieć.

 _Nie mogłem obudzić Annie Styles moimi jękami._ Nieważne, jak daleko mój pijacki stan pozwoli posunąć się ze Stylesem, musieliśmy pozostać _cicho._

Zadrżałem, gdy opuszki jego palców zaczęły pieścić moje podbrzusze, tuż nad linią bokserek. Zaczerpnąłem głęboko powietrza do płuc, zapominając na chwilę o pocałunku, w którym trwałem wraz z moim przyjacielem. To, co działo się tam niżej, całkowicie pochłonęło moją uwagę.

Harry przesunął się lekko, układając się tuż u mojego boku. Ja wciąż leżałem na plecach, patrząc w czarne niebo, przyozdobione w miliony srebrzystych, lekko połyskujących punkcików, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z zalewającą mnie przyjemnością.

\- Mogę? - spytał Haz, lekko wsuwając dłoń pod moje spodnie. Mruknąłem w potwierdzeniu, czekając na kolejny, przyjemny szok. Styles pocałował mnie przelotnie w policzek, palcami snując coraz niżej, aż do momentu, gdy cała moja erekcja przykryta została wierzchem jego dłoni. Zamknąłem oczy, przygryzając dolną wargę, nie chcąc wydobyć z siebie kolejnego, bardzo głośnego jęku rozkoszy. - Podoba ci się, hm? - Zaśmiał się cicho, a ja w odpowiedzi wysunąłem moje biodra wysoko, dając mu znak, że pragnę jego dotyku. Przyjaciel od razu zareagował na moje gesty, powoli i z wyczuciem zaczynając masować mój wzwód.

Powstrzymywanie się przed wydaniem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku stawało się coraz trudniejsze z każdym jego ruchem, przez co ciche, niekontrolowane sapnięcia z lekką domieszką niewyraźnych wyrazów wychodziły z mojego gardła, trafiając prosto do ucha Harry'ego. Przygryzłem płatek jego ucha, tracąc kontrolę nad sobą.

\- Szybciej – szepnąłem, czując, jak wykonuje moje polecenia. Odchyliłem głowę do tułu, nagle czując malinowe usta Hazzy, napierające na moje. Pocałował mnie delikatnie, po czym językiem przejechał po moich wargach. Rozchyliłem usta, pozwalając naszym językom zanurzyć się w bardzo niechlujnym, porywczym pocałunku.

Oderwałem się od bruneta, gdy nagle zaprzestał ruchów swoją ręką, zaciskając mojego członka w swojej dłoni. Jęknąłem, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać. _To_ robiło się silniejsze ode mnie, przejmowało nade mną kontrolę, zaczynało rządzić moim ciałem. _To_ grzeszne i przyjemne uczucie, zadawane przez mój zakazany owoc – Harry'ego Stylesa.

\- Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić – rzekł, ponownie wznawiając swoje ruchy. Inwazja w moim podbrzuszu ponownie zaczęła wzrastać, a cudowne uczucie spełnienia zaczęło do mnie powracać. - Do każdego twojego pomruku rozkoszy, widoku przyjemności rozpromieniającej twoją twarz i do ciepła twojej skóry, gdy doprowadzam cię na szczyt uniesienia. - Westchnąłem, analizując jego słowa. Tymi sprośnymi gadkami potęgował tylko mój zbliżający się orgazm, który wiedziałem, że nie będzie należał do najcichszych. I choć bardzo nie chciałem, nie mogłem pozwolić na jego uwolnienie się.

Nie tutaj.

\- Przestań – wypowiedziałem z trudem, sam nie rozpoznając mojego własnego głosu. Był dziwnie zachrypły i cichy. - Haz, proszę, przestań – powtórzyłem, zdecydowanie głośniej. Jego niesamowite ruchy ustały, mój orgazm znów oddalał się ode mnie, a zielone, zamglone, a zarazem pełne zdziwienia tęczówki odnalazły moje. Patrzyłem na jego twarz, której wyraz zmieniał się z sekundy na sekundę. W pewnym momencie wydawało mi się, że jest przerażony tym wszystkim, ale szybko uspokoiłem go, unosząc się na łokciach i wpijając się w jego soczyste usteczka. - Przenieśmy się gdzieś, gdzie w spokoju będziemy mogli skończyć to, co zaczęliśmy, co ty na to? - wyszeptałem prosto w jego usta. Styles oddał mój pocałunek, lekko trącając mnie nosem.

\- Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział, wyciągając dłoń z moich spodni.

Haz jako pierwszy podniósł się z kanapy i dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem wyraźnie zarysowany przez dość obcisłe spodnie problem w dolnych partiach jego ciała. Widząc to, zagryzłem swoją wargę, woląc nie spuszczać wzroku na moje spodnie, pod którymi krył się sporej wielkości wzwód, którym przyozdobił mnie wstydliwie mój przyjaciel.

\- Im szybciej się stąd ruszymy, tym szybciej będziesz mógł mnie pożerać wzrokiem. I to bez ubrań. - Jego wesoły ton głosu wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Uniosłem głowę, trafiając na figlarny uśmieszek Harry'ego i słodkie dołeczki w policzkach. Styles wyciągnął rękę ku mnie, za którą od razu chwyciłem, podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej. Pech chciał, że zrobiłem to zbyt gwałtownie, bo obraz przed moimi oczami zawirował i zachwiałem się niebezpiecznie, nie mogąc nad tym zapanować. - Ktoś tutaj przesadził z alkoholem – stwierdził Hazza, przytrzymując mnie, bym się nie przewrócił. Prychnąłem tylko, powoli odzyskując równowagę. - Wszystko w porządku? - Skinąłem tylko, po czym chwytając dłoń chłopaka i splątując nasze palce razem, skierowaliśmy się do wnętrza bungalowa. Zimne powietrze uderzało w moją obnażoną klatkę piersiową, dając lekkie uczucie ukojenia. Moje emocje stygły, by zaraz po przekroczeniu progu drzwi, gdzie byliśmy kompletnie _sami_ , mogąc znów zapłonąć żywym płomieniem.

\- Haz, a co z ogniskiem? - spytałem w progu drzwi.

\- Pieprzyć je – odpowiedział, natychmiastowo zatrzaskując za mną drzwi wejściowe i popychając mnie na ścianę obok, przyległ do mnie całym swoim ciałem. Jego usta bardzo szybko odnalazły moje, pożądliwie spijając z nich niepewność. Uśmiechnąłem się przez pocałunek, rozpinając koszulę mojego przyjaciela, niesamowicie podekscytowany na kolejny rozwój wydarzeń.

Teraz mogło się wydarzyć już _wszystko_. Nie musieliśmy się kontrolować, byliśmy wolni, wszystkie granice wstydu zostały między nami zatarte. Dlatego też, gdy kilka minut później utworzyliśmy ścieżkę z naszych zdartych z siebie ubrań do sypialni, opadając bezwładnie na łóżko, kompletnie obnażeni, nie czułem już strachu przed tym, co może się wydarzyć. Liczył się tylko klęczący przede mną, w całej swej boskiej okazałości, nagi Harry i widok jego zaczerwienionych od pocałunków ust na moim członku, zmysłowo sunjący językiem po pulsującej od podniecenia żyły.

Nic więcej nie miało już znaczenia.

***

_Jasna cholera, nigdy więcej nie będę pił..._

Uniosłem się na łokciu, a z mojego gardła wyrwał się chrapliwy jęk. Miałem wrażenie, że w ustach mam pustynię, a w głowie rozgrywa się istna wojna światowa z wykorzystaniem wszystkich możliwych armat. Nie, nigdy więcej nie będę pił...

Przyłożyłem dłonie do twarzy, nadal bojąc się unieść powieki w strachu przed tym, co mógłbym zobaczyć. Obrazy zeszłego wieczora wróciły do mnie i sprawiły, że czułem się jeszcze gorzej niż chwilę wcześniej po przebudzeniu.

To, że powiedziałem Zaynowi, że wolę nie tylko dziewczyny, ale też chłopaków jeszcze mogłem przeżyć, ponieważ zamierzałem to zrobić już od bardzo, bardzo dawna, a pochłonięty alkohol dodał mi odwagi, której mi zawsze brakowało. Choć, mówiąc szczerze, wyobrażałem sobie, że to Louis będzie pierwszą osobą, która dowie się o moich upodobaniach, ponieważ to z nim byłem najbliżej. Jednak cieszyłem się, że trafiło na Zayna i przyjął to o wiele lepiej niż się spodziewałem.

Tylko dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, rzuciłem się na niego jak wygłodniały nastolatek?

I dlaczego on mi na to pozwolił?!

Otworzyłem oczy i zamrugałem szybko, by przyzwyczaić je do światła wpadającego przez lekko uniesione rolety w oknach. Ból w czaszce nasilił się, gdy lekko odwróciłem głowę, by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Spojrzałem w prawo, spojrzałem w lewo, na sufit, na podłogę, pod łóżko...

_Nie ma go._

Jęknąłem ponownie, opadając na poduszki. Świetnie! Nie dość, że pocałowałem najlepszego przyjaciela, zostawiłem na jego szyi kilka bardzo wyrazistych malinek i na domiar złego obciągnąłem mu jak jakaś męska dziwka, to jeszcze doprowadziłem do tego, że... uciekł.

Nie powinienem był nic mówić. Nie powinienem był nic robić. Powinienem trzymać gębę na kłódkę, a ręce przy sobie. Przez mój długi język zepsułem wszystko, co między nami było. Nie będę mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy do końca życia. Nieważne, jak dramatycznie to brzmi, ale właśnie spieprzyłem naszą przyjaźń i pewnie też naszą karierę. Tylko pogratulować.

Zakryłem twarz dłońmi i spróbowałem pozbierać myśli, by postanowić, co robić dalej. Może powinienem zadzwonić do niego i wyjaśnić całą sytuację? Oboje byliśmy pijani, nie wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje... Nie, ja doskonale wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Co z tego, że od momentu, gdy tylko przekonałem się, że zmierzam w obydwu kierunkach, to Zaynem zainteresowałem się najbardziej. On nie powinien o tym wiedzieć, a ja nie powinienem nic z tym robić. Zayn był hetero, tego byłem pewien, a wczoraj tylko pod wpływem wypitych procentów pozwolił mi na wzięcie sprawy _w moje ręce_. Pewnie żałował. Przestraszył się tego, co miało miejsce. Mówiąc szczerze, nie dziwiło mnie to ani trochę.

Sięgnąłem po telefon leżący na stoliku nocnym obok łóżka, by sprawdzić godzinę. W skrzynce czekała na mnie wiadomość od Lou, w której pisał, że jest już w drodze do Holmes Chapel i będzie za około godzinę.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Lou był jedyną osobą, do której mógłbym zwrócić się o pomoc w rozwiązaniu jakiegokolwiek problemu. On zawsze wiedział, jak postąpić i nigdy nie osądzałby mnie za to, co zrobiłem.

Oparłem się na rękach i podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, starając się zapanować nad wirowaniem przed oczami i nagłymi napadami mdłości. Żołądek nie miał w planach się uspokoić, jednak jakimś cudem wstałem z łóżka i odzyskawszy równowagę, rozejrzałem się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu moich rzeczy. Z niemałym zdziwieniem zlokalizowałem je równo ułożone na fotelu. Albo mama zdążyła sama to zrobić, albo... Zayn.

Zgarnąwszy ciuchy, skierowałem się w stronę łazienki, by wziąć szybki, orzeźwiający prysznic, który zmyłby ze mnie tego przeklętego kaca. Gdy tylko chłodna woda zderzyła się z moją rozpaloną skórą, zadrżałem i jęknąłem cicho, czując nieopisaną ulgę. Właśnie tego było mi trzeba. Tego i... jeszcze czegoś.

Przez potworny ból głowy zaczęły przedzierać się obrazy z wczorajszego wieczoru, a w uszach rozbrzmiał głos. _Jego głos_. Zayn wypowiadający moje imię, błagający mnie o więcej, reagujący na każdy mój dotyk, całujący mnie z ogromną pasją. Przed oczami miałem jego twarz, jego lśniące, pełne pożądania tęczówki. To, jak przygryzał wargę, patrząc prosto na mnie, wyglądając tak pociągająco, że praktycznie nie mogłem znieść tego widoku. Wszystko w nim wydawało mi się idealne, bez skazy, podniecające i seksowne.

Z mojego gardła wyrwał się chrapliwy jęk, gdy dłonią przyspieszyłem ruchy, marząc, by zamiast mojej ręki, to jego usta znalazły się wokół mnie. Te idealne, pełne wargi, które zapewne mogły robić rzeczy, o jakich nigdy wcześniej nie śniłem. Mój oddech przyspieszył, serce zaczęło bić w piersi coraz mocniej, gdy po całym moim nagim ciele spływała woda, a w brzuchu zaczęło budzić się to wyjątkowe, cudowne uczucie, którego nie potrafiłem długo powstrzymywać. Słyszałem w głowie jego oddech, gdy sam był już blisko, czułem ciepło jego ciała, jego usta na mojej szyi i wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę. Emocje wzmagały się, grożąc wybuchem. Tak wiele myśli rozbijało się w moim umyśle. Rzeczy, które zrobiliśmy i te, które jeszcze chciałem robić.

_Zayn... Pragnę cię. Coraz bardziej._

Stłumiony jęk rozbrzmiał w ciasnym pomieszczeniu kabiny prysznicowej i wtedy nastąpił koniec, a moje mięśnie rozluźniły się, oddech powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Wypuściłem powietrze ustami i mocniej odkręciłem kran, zastanawiając sobie, co powiedziałby Zayn, gdyby wiedział, ile razy zdarzało mi się walić sobie konia na samą myśl o nim.

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Nie, raczej mu tego nie powiem.

Ubrawszy się szybko, wyszedłem z bungalowa i stanąwszy na ganku, rozejrzałem się dookoła po ogrodzie, z nadzieją, że gdzieś go znajdę. Spojrzałem w stronę ogrodowych mebli, na których wczoraj wieczorem siedzieliśmy, spoglądając na tańczące w ognisku płomienie. Na drewnianym stole stała popielniczka, a w niej leżało kilka wypalonych petów, które zostawił po sobie Zayn. Nadal pamiętałem jego pachnący dymem papierosowym oddech, który o dziwo, nie przeszkadzał mi ani odrobinę.

Uśmiechnąwszy się do siebie, skierowałem się w stronę domu rodziców, cały czas spoglądając na telefon w mojej dłoni. Nagle ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłem, że dłoń drży, choć poranek był całkiem ciepły, więc nie spowodowane było to chłodnym powietrzem tego dnia. Mocniej uchwyciłem telefon i zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo. Co on ze mną robił? Dlaczego wszystko było takie skomplikowane? Czemu zawsze wszystko sobie utrudniam?

Westchnąwszy z rozżaleniem i odsunąwszy od siebie wszystkie wątpliwości,  wybrałem numer Zayna, po czym przyłożyłem komórkę do ucha, czekając na połączenie. W tym samym momencie pchnąłem drzwi, przez które z ogrodu wchodziło się prosto do kuchni. Już trzeci sygnał, a on wciąż nie odbierał.

 _\- Nie mogę odebrać, pewnie jestem zajęty, więc zostaw wiadomość po sygnale_ – rozbrzmiał w słuchawce jego głos.

\- Jasna cholera – mruknąłem do siebie, odwracając się tyłem do wejścia do kuchni, gdy w słuchawce rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk. - Zayn, ja... Zwiałeś, prawda? To było dla ciebie za dużo jak na pierwszy raz. To znaczy... Nie wiem, co myśleć po wczorajszym. Powiedziałem ci, że jestem biseksualny, a ty przyjąłeś to całkiem dobrze. Może nawet aż za dobrze? Sądząc po tym, co widziałem i słyszałem, to było ci bardzo dobrze – roześmiałem się do siebie, po czym odchrząknąłem. - To nie na miejscu.... Ale bardziej nie mogę pogorszyć swojej sytuacji, prawda? Ciebie tu nie ma, ja czuję się okropnie po wczorajszym, bo mam wrażenie, że cię wykorzystałem. Nie byliśmy trzeźwi i pewnie w innej sytuacji nie pozwoliłbyś mi cię dotykać, więc...

\- Haz!

Zamrugałem. Ten głos nie dobiegł z słuchawki, ale zza moich pleców. Przygryzłem dolną wargę i powoli odwróciłem się, zdezorientowany. Zayn znajdował się ponad metr ode mnie, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i rozbawieniem malującym się na jego przystojnej twarzy. A trochę dalej stała moja mama. O nie, to się nie dzieje naprawdę.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Przynajmniej Zayn się uśmiechał. To chyba dobrze, prawda? Nie pogrążyłem się jeszcze bardziej. Za to wyraz twarzy mojej mamy przypominał taki z najgorszych koszmarów. Słyszeli każde słowo.

Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze i rozłączywszy się, wszedłem do środka, powoli zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie patrzyłem na niego, nie patrzyłem na moją mamę. Rzuciłem telefon na stół kuchenny i usiadłem przy nim, głowę kładąc na rękach. Nie mogłem teraz spojrzeć im w oczy.

Po mojej lewej usłyszałem jakiś ruch, po czym na moim przedramieniu znalazła się czyjaś ciepła dłoń. Od razu rozpoznałem, do kogo należy. Uniosłem głowę, napotykając jego spojrzenie piwnych tęczówek, w których zawsze tonąłem, zapominając o całym świecie. Kątem oka spostrzegłem, że jesteśmy sami, na co odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nie byłem teraz w stanie stawić jej czoła, a co dopiero wyjawić, że jej ukochany, jedyny syn jest biseksualny. Nie czas na takie rozmowy, na które nie byłem jeszcze gotów. Choć pewnie domyśliła się wszystkiego z mojego idiotycznego monologu...

Zayn wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie z uśmieszkiem na ustach, którego nie potrafiłem odpowiednio zidentyfikować. Zamiast się odezwać, przysunął w moją stronę szklankę z wodą, którą bez wahania pochwyciłem, tylko lekko muskając palcami jego dłoń. Drgnął pod tym dotykiem, jednak nie cofnął ręki, co choć trochę mnie uspokoiło. Wziąłem kilka łyków, czując ulgę, gdy chłodna ciecz rozlała się po moim wysuszonym gardle. Jęknąłem z rozkoszy i oblizałem wargi językiem, z uciechą stwierdzając, że szatyn cały czas wpatruje się w moje usta. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Myślałeś, że uciekłem? - spytał, przerywając ciszę, na co tylko wzruszyłem ramionami. - Dlaczego?

Wbiłem wzrok w szklankę, którą obejmowałem obiema dłońmi.

\- Słyszałeś, co mówiłem do telefonu – mruknąłem.

\- Na trzeźwo już nie jesteś tak odważny. - Zerknąłem na niego niepewnie. Wywrócił oczami. - Chodź.

Wstał z krzesła i wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń, którą od razu pochwyciłem i pozwoliłem się prowadzić z powrotem w stronę bungalowa. Przypomniało mi to wczorajszy wieczór, gdy to ja prowadziłem go w górę po schodach, wręcz drżąc na samą myśl o tym, co nas czeka. Uwielbiałem  utrzymywać panowanie nad sytuacją, dominować nad drugą osobą, jednak teraz, gdy Zayn ciągnął mnie w stronę domku, splątując razem nasze palce, dałem sobą kierować, ponieważ czułem, że właśnie tego potrzebuję. Nie miałem pojęcia, co od niego usłyszę; czy będzie to coś pozytywnego, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak wiedziałem, że cokolwiek mi powie, uratuje całą tę popieprzoną sytuację i nie zepsuje naszych relacji.

Usiedliśmy na ganku, wygodnie rozsiadając się na drewnianych krzesłach, a Zayn przez cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Zawsze podziwiałem w nim tą skrytość i tajemniczość, jednak teraz byłbym bardziej zadowolony, gdyby wreszcie się odezwał i powiedział mi, co kryje się w jego głowie. Zaczynała męczyć mnie ta niewiedza.

\- Musimy sobie wyjaśnić kilka spraw – zacząłem pierwszy, zniecierpliwiony jego milczeniem. Tylko przytaknął głową. - Wczoraj byliśmy pijani i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie wyjawiłem ci prawdy o sobie tylko po to...

\- By dobrać się do mnie? - wtrącił z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Przełknąłem ślinę i odchrząknęłam, by przeczyścić gardło.

\- Jeśli chcesz jasno postawić sprawę – mruknąłem. Uniósł brew.

\- Nie tylko to wczoraj stawialiśmy.

Spojrzałem na niego i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem, który rozniósł się echem po całej okolicy.  Momentalnie zatkałem usta dłonią, spoglądając na równie rozbawionego szatyna, a mój wzrok rozproszył się z powodu napływających do oczu łez.

\- To było słabe – wykrztusił z trudem, na co przytaknąłem, nie mając siły nawet wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Było... O Boże... - Otarłem wierzchem dłoni oczy i pokręciłem głową, nadal chichocząc niekontrolowanie. Odetchnąłem głęboko, by się uspokoić. - I właśnie to w tobie uwielbiam. Gdy mogę się z tobą śmiać z największych głupot i wszystko jest po staremu.

\- Jasne, że jest po staremu – powiedział, pochylając się w moją stronę. - Dlaczego miałoby nie być? Nic się nie zmieniło. Wczoraj może przekroczyliśmy wszystkie granice przyjaźni, ale nie wiem, jak ty, lecz ja... Niczego nie żałuję.

\- Ja też nie – wtrąciłem szybko. - Byłbym idiotą, gdybym żałował. Sam wszystko zainicjowałem, więc teoretycznie cała wina spada na mnie, dlatego nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś nie miał ochoty już nigdy więcej mnie widzieć. Jesteś... Wolisz dziewczyny, wiem o tym, a ja...

Nie dane było mi dokończyć. Ani się obejrzałem, a Zayn podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i pochyliwszy się nade mną, z dłońmi na moich kolanach, by utrzymać swój ciężar nade mną, złączył nasze wargi w intensywnym pocałunku. Zaskoczył mnie, wytrącił z równowagi, nie miałem nawet pojęcia, co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili odzyskałem na tyle jasności umysłu, by odwzajemnić pocałunek i wziąwszy jego twarz w moje dłonie, pogłębiłem pieszczoty, językiem rozwierając jego usta, przez co z jego gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk. Przysunął się bliżej, siadając okrakiem na moich kolanach, a moje dłonie przesunęły się na jego tors, powoli gładząc wyraźną linię tych niesamowicie seksownych mięśni. Był idealny w każdym calu. W mojej głowie pojawiały się obrazy jego nagiego ciała pode mną, napinających się pod skórą mięśni. Westchnąłem, szczęśliwy, że znów mogę trzymać go w ramionach.

Zayn roześmiał się w moje usta i powoli odsunął, opierając czoło na moim. Oddychałem szybko, czując ciepło roznoszące się po całym ciele.

\- Och, te nastoletnie hormony – wyszeptał z rozbawieniem w głosie.

\- Dziwisz się? - Uniosłem się lekko, by przysunąć usta bliżej jego ucha. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak na mnie działasz. Jak bardzo cię pożądam już od dawna. I wreszcie... mogę cię mieć.

\- Haz – jęknął cicho. Przygryzłem wargę, zastanawiając się, czy nie przekraczam kolejnych granic. Nie miałem pewności, czy był tylko mój. Nie wiedziałem, czy mogłem nazywać go moim kochankiem, a co dopiero moim chłopakiem. Należał do mnie tylko przez ten jeden wieczór.

Odsunąłem nieznacznie głowę, by spojrzeć w jego oczy. Musiał dostrzec w moich tą niepewność, której nie potrafiłem zamaskować, ponieważ jego twarz złagodniała, a prawą dłoń wsunął w moje loki, sprawiając, że z mojego gardła wyrwał się niekontrolowany pomruk rozkoszy. Uwielbiałem, gdy bawiono się moimi włosami właśnie w taki sposób; to był mój fetysz.

\- Haz, masz rację – powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Wolę dziewczyny, nie ukrywam tego.  Na pewno nie jestem gejem, ale pewnie po wczorajszym sam mogę nazywać się biseksualistą, prawda? - Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu, wciąż masując opuszkami palców skórę mojej głowy. - Gdy obudziłem się rano, sam nie wiedziałem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć i również byłem przerażony. Musiałem wyjść, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, wypalić kilka papierosów, by przemyśleć sobie wiele rzeczy i starać się zrozumieć, dlaczego pozwoliłem sobie na to wszystko i czemu przestałem myśleć. Nadal wiem, że to dziewczyny mnie pociągają i nie potrafię myśleć o żadnych innym chłopaku właśnie w taki sposób. Ale ty... - Przygryzł dolną wargę w ten seksowny sposób, a moje serce znów zaczęło łomotać w piersi ze strachu, co zaraz powie. - Z tobą jest inaczej, Harry. Nie widzę nic złego w tym, co robiliśmy. Wręcz przeciwnie. - Jego usta rozciągnęły się w psotnym uśmieszku i przysunął się bliżej, ocierając się biodrami o to najczulsze miejsce. Przymknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się tą chwilą - Myślę tylko o twoich wargach na mojej erekcji, o twoich dłoniach na moim ciele, o twoim oddechu na mojej szyi... Haz, co ty ze mną robisz?

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, miło połechtany jego słowami i coraz bardziej podniecony. Jednak wtedy ciszę w ogrodzie przerwał głośny sygnał klaksonu, który rozpoznałem od razu. Przekląłem głośno, a Zayn spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

\- To Louis – odparłem markotnie. Zayn wytrzeszczył oczy i po raz pierwszy dostrzegłem w nich przerażanie. Pospiesznie wstał na nogi, w panice przygładzając swoje ubrania i włosy. Patrzyłem na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. - Mam rozumieć, że nikomu nie będziemy wspominać o tym, co miało tutaj miejsce.

Powoli przeniósł na mnie wzrok, znów przygryzając wargę. Posłałem mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i wstałem z krzesła, podchodząc do niego i czule musnąłem jego usta. Ten pocałunek miał być dziś naszym ostatnim.

\- Niech to pozostanie naszą słodką tajemnicą – wyszeptałem mu do ucha, po czym złapałem go za dłoń i, splątawszy razem nasze dłonie, zeszliśmy z ganku, by powitać naszego przyjaciela. Dopiero przy wyjściu z ogrodu puściłem jego dłoń i posłałem mu uśmiech, by wiedział, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Nic się nie zmieniło. Choć wczoraj byliśmy pijani, alkohol pozwolił nam przeżyć coś niesamowitego i przekonać się, że może łączyć nas coś więcej; coś, o czym długo nie zapomnimy i coś, co w przyszłości może odmieni nasze życie.

Marzyłem o tym.


End file.
